


Smile And That Will Mean I May

by wildestranger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The ten minutes are enough for him to send the others home and to pour two tumblers full of whiskey. Not that Jack thinks they will drink all of it, but it's always good to have something to do with his hands and mouth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile And That Will Mean I May

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after _They Keep Killing Suzie._ Unbetaed. Also, [](http://shaggydogstail.livejournal.com/profile)[**shaggydogstail**](http://shaggydogstail.livejournal.com/) made me, so this is for her. Happy porny christmas! The title, of course, is from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

  
  
The ten minutes are enough for him to send the others home and to pour two tumblers full of whiskey. Not that Jack thinks they will drink all of it, but it's always good to have something to do with his hands and mouth. He is slow in gripping the glass, and in lifting it to his lips. There's something to be enjoyed in the swallowing, and in the knowledge that the way he lifts his chin and closes his eyes tends to gather glances. Jack licks his lips and grins.

Ianto isn't there yet, though, and the practised move doesn't make him feel better.

Jack has enough time to consider refilling his glass before Ianto walks in. They look at each other for a while, then the door is closed and Ianto steps closer.

Jack knows that he isn't as good at reading Ianto as he'd like to be, but it's starting to worry him that even the expressions that he does see are undecipherable. Ianto looks calm, thoughtful even, and the twitch on his mouth tells Jack nothing. He (Jack) starts to step forward (closer), starts to say: "Ianto?" with a fake grin in his voice, but then Ianto moves.

A flick of the wrist, and Jack is impressed despite himself, a part of his brain starting to wonder what other tricks Ianto might have in his hands. He isn't always this graceful, and Jacks begins to think about whether Ianto has been practicing. For this, or for something else.

The stopwatch is still swaying a little, the chain falling through Ianto's fingers. Clicking. Jack's smile is too smooth, but it seems to be what Ianto is expecting.

"What did you have in mind?"

: :

Jack isn't counting the clicks, but there is something distracting about the slightly muffled noise coming from Ianto's pocket.

Ianto's hands are on him, warm and slightly sweaty as they carefully take hold of Jack's wrists and open the cuff links, a brush of a thumb against his pulse that makes Jack twitch. Ianto pulls his shirt from his trousers and fingers all the buttons open, almost touching his bare skin, almost but not quite. Then a smooth slide upwards, following the braces and pushing them over Jack's shoulders. Fingers taking hold of his collar and pulling the shirt off, still careful not to touch him.

Throughout this Ianto doesn't look at him, his eyes focused on his hands and the push and pull of fabric across Jack's skin. They don't speak, neither of them, and Jack is embarrassed about how loud his heartbeat is. He tries to keep breathing normally, tries to look calm, but then Ianto's hands fall back and Jack can feel Ianto's breath on his face. A moment of stillness, as Ianto looks up at him and Jack waits for Ianto to speak, for his hands to move.

He's about to speak himself when Ianto steps back and retrieves the watch from his pocket.

"That's two minutes and thirty-two seconds, sir."

: :

It isn't patience that keeps Jack from grabbing Ianto and bending him over his desk. That Ianto is here, that he suggested this is permission enough, and Jack isn't about to ask him if he's sure.

Still, he doesn't move until Ianto smiles and speaks.

"Perhaps you could give me a hand with my shirt? If it's not too much trouble."

Jack realises that he's being teased, that Ianto is expecting a dirty grin to rise on his face. But he can't help but frown a little, and then frown some more at the complicated assortment of neckties and cuff links, which serve to form Ianto's suit. He begins by pushing the jacket off, dropping it to the floor and then loosening the tie, pulling it over Ianto's head (he bends) and throwing it behind him. Ianto's wrists are narrow, so Jack decides not to start fumbling with the sleeves, just opens the buttons quickly and pushes the shirt down his shoulders.

Then his fingers brush against the inside of Ianto's elbow, and Ianto sucks in a breath. Jack stops.

And presses close, licking Ianto's mouth, hot breath and whiskey tasting like want on his tongue, suddenly feeling all the greed he's been suppressing so far. Ianto jerks under his hands, and Jack remembers that the shirt and his hands are keeping Ianto in place. He smiles into the kiss.

The stopwatch is still clicking, minutes later, when Jack raises his head to breathe. Ianto doesn't open his eyes.

: :

He hasn't had anyone on the sofa before, but the desk, Jack decides, would be too hard under Ianto's arse. Besides, he doesn't want to see any marks on it that he hasn't put there himself.

Ianto is breathing hard, his eyes closed, his mouth still red and swollen from his own teeth and from Jack's. He's gripping the back of the sofa, and there will be scratches on it tomorrow, but Jack finds he rather likes the idea. He pauses to give a soft kiss on Ianto's inner thigh, then goes back to sucking cock.

Ianto's got a gorgeous cock, as long as Jack's but narrower, which is good for both his jaw and his ego. And Ianto's not hiding his reactions anymore, bitten lips and startled breaths having turned into moans and sighs. Jack is hoping for his name, but will settle for a scream. He twirls his tongue and grazes yet another finger under Ianto's balls, and Ianto bucks his hips, groaning.

When Ianto comes, he bites down hard on his arm, hiding his face from Jack. Jack sucks him through the orgasm, well into the afterglow, until Ianto starts whimpering and twitching again.

He gives Ianto's thigh a light slap as he stands up.

"Turn around, would you?"

: :

It takes a while for Ianto to start groaning again, to start pushing back at Jack's cock but Jack is patient now, and knows what he needs to do. He doesn't show his hunger as he licks down Ianto's back, careful kisses on the bony hips, only one small bite along the crease of the thigh. Ianto shudders when Jack's tongue laps at his arsehole, but he stays silent, allows himself to be breached and wetted and stretched. Jack's fingers are slow and insidious, spreading oil and encouragement to Ianto's cock as well as his arse, until there is panting and muffled words against the sofa cushion.

He is also patient with the fucking, makes Ianto wait for it. Because he has to want it, want it again and come to Jack for more, and so it has to be good, has to be mind-blowingly amazing. And of course, he is Captain Jack Harkness so it usually is, but still, he needs to be especially mindful this time.

Afterwards, when Jack has come and Ianto has come the second time, he lies back on the sofa and drapes himself over Ianto's sweaty body. His hand keeps moving over Ianto's back, unhurried caresses on his side, careful and ever moving. Ianto doesn't speak as Jack continues to press kisses on his neck, behind his ear, on his shoulder blades.

They stay like that until morning, Jack's fingers coming to rest on Ianto's belly, a woollen blanket pulled over them that makes Ianto sneeze. He doesn't try to get up, though.

: :

The smell of coffee in the morning, the arriving noises of Gwen and Tosh as they take off their coats and drink their tea. Ianto is already in his suit, immaculate and proper, making small talk with the girls.

He looks up, though, and Jack hasn't time enough to hide the happiness in his grin. Ianto smiles back, hesitantly, then picks up another cup of coffee and starts walking toward Jack's office.

Jack catches sight of a bruise peeking from under Ianto's collar. He moves around his desk, and presses a button.

The walls go opaque just as Ianto knocks on the door.


End file.
